


quote collection

by stressedout



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedout/pseuds/stressedout





	1. its my turn to be my own sun now

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND,” HE PLEADS. “YOU WERE MY ROCK. THE WORLD WOULD BE SPINNING BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE, NEVER MOVING. THAT’S WHY I’M ASKING YOU TO PLEASE, PLEASE… STAY.“

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND,” I REPLY. “YOU WERE MY SUN. MY WORLD REVOLVED AROUND YOU. THAT’S WHY I’M LEAVING - IT’S MY TURN TO BE MY OWN SUN NOW.”


	2. how he couldnt wait to press his salty kisses across his face

"YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH A LEGEND;  
A GOD WHO CAN KISS WITH A MOUTHFUL OF STARS.  
AND MAYBE IT WAS LUST, THRILL, AN ADDICTION TO DANGER AND THE IDEA OF GETTING BURNED.  
OF FALLING.   
OF FLYING.  
HOW IT STARTS IS UNRECOGNIZABLE. A WHISPER, A TOUCH, THEN A STORM.  
IT MAKES YOU OPEN YOUR EYES, GRASP THE WORLD, AND LEAVES YOU HUNGRY.   
LIKE YOU WANT MORE.  
LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE.  
AND IT WILL AMAZE YOU, HOW THE STORY GETS TWISTED.  
HOW STARING INTO THE SUN DOESN’T LEAVE YOU BLIND, AND HIS TOUCH IS PLEASANTLY WARM.  
YOU SEE THE SEA BREATHE IN SHUDDERING BREATHS AND LOOK TO HIS LOVER LIT BY THE SUN’S RAYS,  
AND YOU’LL THINK THIS IS THE TRUE STORY.   
THE TRUE LOVE.  
NOT BETWEEN ICARUS AND THE SUN, BUT BETWEEN SOMETHING OF THE SKY AND THE DEPTH OF THE SEA."


	3. may horoscopes by caitlin conlon

"  
TAURUS: LATELY LIFE HAS FELT LIKE A CARNIVAL RIDE THAT YOU STUMBLED ONTO BY ACCIDENT AND YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYBODY ELSE IS HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME. WHY EVERYBODY ELSE HAS OPEN-MOUTH SMILES AND BRIGHT EYES WHILE YOU’RE CLUTCHING YOUR LAP-BAR PRAYING FOR SOMETHING TO END. IT WON’T ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS. THE GROUND ISN’T GOING TO PERPETUALLY SWING AROUND YOU, STEALING YOUR BALANCE AND YOUR ABILITY TO MOVE AS IF YOUR EXISTENCE IS SOMETHING FLIMSY AND DISPOSABLE. THIS WILL ALL SLOW DOWN EVENTUALLY. PLEASE STAY UNTIL THEN. THE VIEW FROM THE TOP WILL BE WORTH IT.

GEMINI: YOU’VE TAKEN EVERY OFFHAND REMARK TO HEART SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN AND YOUR CHEST HAS BECOME SO HEAVY THAT IT’S HARD TO BREATHE AROUND ALL OF THAT HURT. YOU KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE TO KEEP IT ALL HIDDEN, RIGHT? STORAGE UNITS EXIST FOR A REASON: HUMANS WERE NEVER MEANT TO BEAR ALL OF THEIR BELONGINGS. I KNOW THAT YOUR STATUESQUE STANCE IS ONE YOU’VE BEEN PRACTICING FOR CENTURIES, BUT IT’S OKAY TO ASK FOR HELP. NOBODY IS GOING TO BE MAD AT YOU OR THINK OF YOU AS WEAK FOR DOING SO.

CANCER: YOU’RE HOLDING SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL AND THIS IS THE MOST TERRIFYING THING YOU’VE EVER DONE. BECAUSE YOU’RE SO USED TO WATCHING WATCHING EGGS ROLL OFF THE COUNTERTOP AND KISSES SLIP OFF OF YOUR CHEEK THAT EVERYTHING WORTHWHILE SEEMS FLEETING. FRAGILE. FORCED. LIKE THE UNIVERSE IS PLAYING A GAME TO SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT PLAYING CATCH WITH CRYSTAL BALLS. BUT YOU’VE GOTTA BELIEVE IN THE POTENTIAL OF DURABILITY. IF YOU’VE MANAGED TO EXIST FOR THIS LONG WITHOUT GIVING UP, YOU MUST BELIEVE IN SOMETHING, AND IT MUST BE PRETTY SPECIAL. DON’T LOSE IT NOW. NOT AFTER ALL THIS TIME.

LEO: MAYBE IT FEELS LIKE THE APRIL SHOWERS WILL NEVER STOP POURING DOWN ON YOU. MAYBE YOU KEEP TRYING TO FIX NEW THINGS WITH OLD INSTRUCTION MANUALS AND END UP GETTING FRUSTRATED WHEN THE PICTURES DON’T MATCH WHAT’S IN FRONT OF YOU. MAYBE YOU’RE STARTING TO REALIZE THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT THE WAY YOU NEED IT TO AND THAT SCARES YOU. IT SCARES YOU BECAUSE THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED IT ALMOST KILLED YOU. BUT THE KEY WORD HERE IS ALMOST. YOU’RE MORE THAN THE RUBBLE YOU’VE HAD TO SIFT THROUGH AND THE PHOTOGRAPHS YOU’VE HAD TO THROW OUT. YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BURN OUT. YOU WERE DESIGNED TO ENDURE.

VIRGO: SO, YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME. YOU’RE PLAYING HOOKY FROM YOUR LIFE BECAUSE EVERY SCENARIO YOU’VE FOUND YOURSELF IN HAS ENDED IN BLOOD. AND YOU’RE SICK OF IT. YOU NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS. BUT THEN AGAIN, HAS ANYONE? I CAN’T IMAGINE HOW TIRING IT MUST BE TO BUILD THOSE WALLS AROUND YOURSELF EVERY MORNING, BEFORE YOUR COFFEE AND YOUR NICOTINE, BEFORE YOU THINK ABOUT THE LOVER YOU LEFT BEHIND. HAVE YOU EVER VISITED THE GRAND CANYON? YOU SHOULD. IT’S TIME YOU FOUND SOME BEAUTY IN WHAT’S BELOW THE SURFACE. LOOK AT HOW EASY IT IS TO SEE THE SKY FROM HERE. BUT PLEASE DON’T TRY TO FLY UNTIL YOU’VE LOOKED DOWN ONCE OR TWICE PLEASE.

LIBRA: YOU RAN INTO THE PAST WHILE CROSSING THE STREET AND YOU DIDN’T STOP TO SAY HELLO. WERE YOU SCARED? OR WERE YOU JUST WAITING FOR WHAT YOU ABANDONED TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? EITHER WAY, YOU DIDN’T SAY HELLO AND THAT’S OKAY. YOU DON’T HAVE TO FEEL SHAMEFUL ABOUT THE UGLINESS OF YOUR PROGRESS. NOT EVERYBODY’S CARRIAGE STAYS A CARRIAGE WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT. THAT DOESN’T MEAN IT DIDN’T HAPPEN. THAT DOESN’T MEAN IT WASN’T REAL OR VALUABLE. YOU RAN INTO THE PAST WHILE CROSSING THE STREET AND IT DIDN’T HURT YOU. NOT THIS TIME. NOT YOU.

SCORPIO: EVERYBODY AROUND YOU SEEMS TO BE DARTING ACROSS THE UNIVERSE WITH THEIR HEARTS ON THEIR SLEEVES AND IT MAKES YOU FEEL AS THOUGH SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU. AS IF THE MOLASSES TOWN YOUR FEET ARE SUBMERGED IN IS SOMETHING THAT YOU ASKED FOR, THAT YOU WANTED. YOU KNOW, YOU DON’T HAVE TO TRAVEL AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT IN ORDER TO GET OUT OF BED IN THE MORNING AND THAT’S STILL SOMETHING MIRACULOUS, ESPECIALLY WHEN EVERY PART OF YOU IS BEGGING TO PULL THE COVERS OVER YOUR EYES AND DREAM A LITTLE LONGER. I’M PROUD OF YOU FOR FIGHTING THAT FEELING. I KNOW IT’S HARD. I KNOW IT’S HARD.

SAGITTARIUS: I THINK THAT IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO START BELIEVING IN FAIRY TALES AGAIN. DO YOU REMEMBER BEING SMALLER? LOOKING FOR MAGIC AROUND EVERY CORNER? THAT SPARK DOESN’T LEAVE ONCE YOU OUTGROW THE DISNEY THEMED BEDSHEETS AND WEAR HOLES IN THE LIGHT-UP SNEAKERS. NOBODY NEEDS YOU TO BE THE GROWN-UP ALL OF THE TIME, IT’S OKAY TO LET YOURSELF FEEL LIGHTHEARTED AGAIN. GO PICK SOME DAISIES OR BUY SOME GELATO. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF THE WAY YOU WOULD’VE BEFORE THE WORLD SHOWED YOU ITS SHADOWS.

CAPRICORN: THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED HAVE BEEN KEEPING YOU AWAKE FOR MONTHS BUT YOU DON’T HAVE THE HEART TO DRIVE THEM AWAY. YOU’VE KINDA LIKED THE COMPANY. YOU’VE BEEN THROWING THEM SCRAPS FROM THE DINNER TABLE THAT YOU COULDN’T FINISH AND HAVE TAKEN PLEASURE IN LISTENING TO WHAT YOU COULDN’T STOMACH BE PUT TO USE. BUT, BABY, YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE KIND TO THE THINGS THAT MAKE YOU SHUDDER IN THE NIGHT. YOU’RE NOT OBLIGATED TO GIVE TO THE THINGS THAT TAKE AND TAKE AND TAKE UNTIL THERE’S NOTHING LEFT. RECLAIM YOUR BEDROOM. THIS, THIS IS YOURS. IT ALWAYS WILL BE.

AQUARIUS: SOMETIMES YOU FIND YOURSELF THINKING ABOUT THE COST OF LIVING. HOW MUCH OF YOURSELF YOU’VE HAD TO TRADE IN ORDER TO STAY ALIVE. IT’S REALLY EASY TO GET ANGRY, WHEN YOU SEE THAT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TRADED SO MUCH LESS AND GOTTEN SO MUCH MORE. BUT DON’T LET YOURSELF GET CAUGHT UP IN THE WHAT-IF’S BECAUSE THAT’S A MAZE THAT’LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE, NO MATTER THE STRENGTH OF THE COMPASS YOU BRING WITH YOU. FORGIVE YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU’VE HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE. IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE TO BE ASHAMED OF ALL YOU’VE GONE THROUGH, WHEN EVERYONE ELSE JUST WANTS TO WATCH YOU SUCCEED. WE’RE ROOTING FOR YOU.

PISCES: YOU’VE BECOME AN EXPERT AT MENDING THE BRIDGES THAT PEOPLE HAVE BURNED IN YOUR WAKE AND I HOPE THAT YOU SEE THE BEAUTY IN THAT. THE TALENT IT TAKES TO RECONSTRUCT A PATHWAY BETWEEN TWO ISLANDS IS IMMENSE AND YOU’VE FORGOTTEN THIS IN ALL OF THE EXCITEMENT. YOU’VE ACCOMPLISHED GREAT THINGS IN SUCH A SHORT TIME, AND IT’S BREATHTAKING. TRULY. WHEN YOU WERE BORN EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM MUST’VE HELD THEIR BREATH, BECAUSE HOW COULD THEY NOT SEE WHAT THEY WERE BRINGING INTO THE WORLD? SURE, YOU’VE CAUSED A FEW ACCIDENTS. BUT YOU’RE WORKING TO FIX THE DAMAGE. YOU’RE TRYING. THAT’S ENOUGH.

ARIES: THE CLOCKS HAVE ALL BEEN TELLING YOU THAT YOU’RE LATE FOR FIGURING YOURSELF OUT. WHICH IS ANOTHER WAY OF SAYING THAT IT FEELS AS THOUGH TIME ITSELF HAS BEEN HARASSING YOU BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YET. AND HEY, FUCK ‘EM. TIME IS A CONSTRUCT: WHILE YOU? YOU’RE HERE. YOU’RE BREATHING. YOU’RE TAKING THE ALARMS AND SETTING THEM FOR 12PM BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR LIFE AND YOU DICTATE WHAT IT’LL BE FILLED WITH. DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE CALENDARS OR THE DEADLINES. YOU’LL FIND YOURSELF WHEN YOU’RE READY. TAKE AS MANY SECONDS AS YOU NEED.

"


	4. concept by dreamygroe

concept: i die in my twenties and i’m left in a field and strangers come and leave flowers and sleep by my side and mutilate my corpse and carve poorly-drawn dicks and “__ was here” into my skin like they do on bathroom stalls and bus station walls. i don’t ever rot, my skin stays intact as if i were alive. my wounds heal themselves, i am a fresh corpse by the start of every month. i’m a local icon. middle-school kids whisper amongst themselves about the body in the field that doesn’t decompose, daring their friends to pay me a visit, poke me with a stick and run off screaming. the possessive types get real mad when they realize they can’t leave a permanent mark on me, start coming with their power drills and chainsaws. but i always regenerate. no damage lasts. i am the body in the field, i am here for everyone, and no one can claim me.


	5. my body is a wasteland by vkimjihyunv

“I don’t feel you crying.”

My eyes became dry wastelands   
When its shallow river flowed   
Evaporating all I had left from my brittle cheeks   
Long before you shoved your hands down my sockets

“I don’t hear you screaming.”

I’ve lost the breath from my scorching lungs  
Flakes peeled off my blistering throat   
Accumulating into an ashen mound   
So I could only heave dust into the ear you pressed over my cracked shuddering lips

“I don’t see you suffering.”

My carcass has been gutted  
Its blood spluttered violently around where I stand  
I became petrified  
My tongue rotting and hanging over my slackened jaw   
Falling by your feet.


	6. bury your gays

"SO THE GIRLS ARE ALL DEAD.  
SO THE GIRLS ARE ALL MONSTERS.   
OK. FINE. IF THE GIRL WHO LIKES KISSING   
GIRLS MUST DIE, THEN FINE. I’LL SHOW YOU   
A DEAD GIRL: SHE WILL BE DEAD  
AND MERCILESS. GO AHEAD. BURY HER.  
THIS TIME SHE WILL RISE. SHE WILL CLAW   
HER WAY UP. GRAVE-DIRT UNDER   
HER FINGERNAILS. DRIPPING AND DARK-HAIRED   
FROM THE WATER. YOU WANTED A DEAD GIRL   
AND YOU’RE GOING TO GET A DEAD GIRL.  
YOU WANTED A MONSTER   
AND YOU’RE GOING TO GET A MONSTER.   
IF THERE MUST BE BLOOD   
THEN THERE WILL BE BLOODSHED,   
DO YOU HEAR ME?   
IF SHE IS A MONSTER FOR LOVING GIRLS  
THEN SHE IS A MONSTER, THIS TIME.   
SHE WILL HAUNT THIS HOUSE YOU BUILT.   
SHE WILL SHAKE THOSE BONES.   
DON’T YOU KNOW YOU LEFT HER HUNGRY?  
LISTEN TO ME. IF YOU WANT A HORROR SHOW  
THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A HORROR SHOW.  
DON’T KILL ANYTHING   
YOU AREN’T PREPARED   
TO MAKE A GHOST OF."


	7. profane by ashe vernon

"THE FIRST TIME HE CALLS YOU HOLY,  
YOU LAUGH IT BACK SO HARD YOUR SIDES HURT.  
THE SECOND TIME,  
YOU MOAN GOSPEL AROUND HIS FINGERS  
BETWEEN YOUR TEETH.  
HE HAS ALWAYS SURPRISED   
YOU INTO SURPRISING YOURSELF.  
BECAUSE HE’S AN ANGEL HIDING HIS HALO  
BEHIND HIS BACK AND  
NOTHING HAS EVER FELT SO FILTHY  
AS PLUCKING THE WINGS FROM HIS SHOULDERS—  
UNDRESSING HIS SOFTNESS  
ONE FEATHER AT A TIME.  
GOD, IF YOU’RE OUT THERE,  
IF YOU’RE LISTENING,  
HE FUCKS LIKE A SERAPHIM,  
AND THERE’S NO PART OF SCRIPTURE  
THAT EVER PREPARED YOU FOR HIS HANDS.  
HANDS THAT MAP A COMMUNION  
IN THE CRADLE OF YOUR HIPS.  
HANDS THAT KISS HYMNS UP YOUR SIDES.  
HE CONFESSES HOW LONG HE’S LOOKED  
FOR A PLACE TO WORSHIP AND,  
OH,  
YOU PUT HIM ON HIS KNEES.  
WHEN HE SINKS TO THE FLOOR AND MOANS  
LIKE HE CAN’T HELP HIMSELF,  
YOU WONDER IF THE OTHER ANGELS  
FELL SO SWEET.  
HE SAYS HIS PRAYERS BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS  
AND YOU DIG YOUR HEELS INTO THE BASE OF HIS SPINE  
UNTIL HE BLUSHES THE COLOR OF YOUR FILTHY TONGUE.  
YOU WILL RUIN HIM AND HE WILL THANK YOU;  
HE WILL SAY PLEASE.  
NO DAMNATION EVER LOOKED AS COZY AS THIS,  
BUT YOU FIT OVER HIS HIPS LIKE THEY  
WERE MADE FOR YOU.  
YOU FIT, YOU FIT, YOU FIT.  
ON TOP OF HIM, YOU ARE AN ANCIENT GOD  
THAT ONLY HE REMEMBERS AND HE  
OFFERS UP HIS SKIN.  
AND YOU TAKE IT.  
WHO KNEW SACRIFICE WAS SO PROFANE?  
AND ONCE YOU’VE TAUGHT HIM HOW TO HOLD  
YOUR THROAT IN ONE HAND  
AND YOUR HEART IN THE OTHER,  
YOU WILL HAVE FORGOTTEN EVERY OTHER WORD,  
EXCEPT HIS NAME."


	8. welcome to nightvale

"BUT HERE’S A LITTLE SECRET FOR YOU: NO ONE IS EVER THE SAME THING AGAIN AFTER ANYTHING. YOU ARE NEVER THE SAME TWICE, AND MUCH OF YOUR UNHAPPINESS COMES FROM TRYING TO PRETEND THAT YOU ARE. ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE DIFFERENT EACH DAY, AND DO SO JOYFULLY, RECOGNIZING IT FOR THE GIFT IT IS. WORK WITHIN THE DESIRES AND GOALS OF THE PERSON YOU ARE CURRENTLY, UNTIL YOU AREN’T THAT PERSON ANYMORE, AND EVERYTHING CHANGES ONCE AGAIN."


	9. we are both sure to die by wendy xu

Before an absolutely crucial conversation  
about surfaces. Like Hello I think I am the lid  
to this candy dish, my body full up  
with light and usefulness. What if I just want  
to dance? What if I believe in some kinds  
of smashing? I don’t mean  
to throw myself from any high point  
or sacred mountain. What if I am just  
a malformed candle? What if you  
are a riddle? What if I am on fire and I  
like it? Where did you hear that thing  
I forgot?


	10. gabriels-horn-of-truth

It’s there when he reaches out his hand to pay the barista for his coffee. It’s there when he stretches at his desk. It’s there when he picks up his pen to start the test that will determine whether or not he can be a doctor.  
In the village, every adult male sports the same scar. It started over 60 years ago- 18 year old boys were suddenly queued up at doctor’s doors with an unknown scar on their right hand.  
It isn’t ugly so much as intriguing. Between his thumb and index finger, in the middle of the strange, loose skin that spans the bridge to join them, it begins. It is about two inches in length, a crooked line with jagged branches, like a crack spreading throughout broken glass.

In the village, every adult male sports the same scar.  
Until they don’t.  
When he turns 18 and he doesn’t have it, his father panics and rushes him to the doctor. It is what they know here, after all- to be without is the same as to suddenly be with in most towns.   
The office is full of men, just turned 18, with a right hand clean of scars.

They find the bodies four days later- Sisters, reported missing over 60 years ago, deceased for approximately five days.  
Their backs are to each other, right hands sewn together roughly, forming a scar that resembled cracked glass.


	11. annie-thyme

honey, I say and the word  
falls off my lips, silent, soft  
honey, I say, I wish you were here,   
I wish you were, as simple as that  
it’s not that I can’t  
live without love, without someone  
with their head on the pillow  
next to mine –   
I don’t mind,  
I like sleeping alone.

but honey, I say, there are  
so many, too many words  
inside me  
tickling my heart,  
scratching my throat,  
begging to be  
set free.

they will make you smile, those words,  
they will make you laugh   
(I love your laugh even though   
I don’t know you   
yet)  
they are too tender, too soft for  
anyone else to hear,  
they may be too cheesy, cliché, overused –  
but think about it  
just for a bit  
my dear,  
wouldn’t you want to be near  
and let me say them,  
one by one,  
those words that I  
have for you?

to see me  
holding my breath  
waiting  
for the words that you  
have for me  
to be – finally, finally –  
set free.


End file.
